unwindfandomcom-20200223-history
Unwind (novel)
Unwind is a 2007 science fiction novel by young adult literature author Neal Shusterman. Plot Connor, Risa, and Lev are running for their lives. The Second Civil War was fought over reproductive rights. The chilling resolution: Life is inviolable from the moment of conception until age thirteen. Between the ages of thirteen and eighteen, however, parents can have their child "unwound," whereby all of the child's organs are transplanted into different donors, so life doesn't technically end. Connor is too difficult for his parents to control. Risa, a ward of the state is not enough to be kept alive. And Lev is a tithe, a child conceived and raised to be unwound. Together, they may have a chance to escape and to survive. Synopsis Unwinding is now an accepted practice in the world, thanks to the Bill of Life, just with some rules that come with it: the parents must volunteer their child before they turn 18. Connor Lassiter finds comfort with his girlfriend, Ariana, in his favorite hiding spot in the city: on a ledge of a freeway overpass behind an exit sign. He had just told her that he recently saw the triplicate his parents signed to finalize his unwinding. Ariana then tells him that they could run away together, a suggestion which Connor takes seriously and prepares for. When he comes for her that night, though, she reveals that she has changed her mind and merely suggested it on a whim. Connor, now officially AWOL, decides to go to a diner with several parked trucks, hoping to hitch a ride. After successfully getting into one, the driver catches him but lets him stay, saying he had received an unwind arm. Just then, patrolling Juvey-cops arrive in the scene, and Connor was about to surrender when he realizes that they were not there for him; they were apprehending another AWOL hiding out in the truck he was about to hide in earlier. He then sees that the AWOL is a kid he knew from school, Andy Jameson, and he saw Connor. Andy, knowing that hope is lost for him anyway, turns himself in so Connor could get away. Meanwhile, Lev Calder's family holds a tithing party, celebrating his thirteenth birthday. Him turning thirteen means he is ready to be tithed... to be unwound as the tithe from his family. With the encouraging and teachings of Pastor Dan, Lev has looked forward to his tithing with little fear and doubt, that is, until his own brother, Marcus Calder, expresses grief and anger about his tithing. Despite the commotion at the party, the pastor and Lev's parents acocmpany him to the harvest camp the next morning. Elsewhere, Risa Ward had just been called to the headmaster's office. A week earlier, Risa had performed a Sonata by Chopin at her State Home recital and had made five mistakes. His instructor tried to calm her down, but she knows that her life is at stake since the recital was meant to help the authorities choose which wards of the state to keep and let go. At the headmaster's office, a tribunal was waiting for her, and even before they told her, she already knew: she was being unwound. They try to reassure her, to no avail. She is then almost immediately loaded onto a bus that will transport her and other wards to several places, including the harvest camp where she and a few others will be unwound. On the bus, a military boeuf being transferred to a navy camp flirts with her, until another unwind, Samson, tells him that she is an unwind. Irritated at the scrawny boy attracted to her and his beliefs, she stays away. Connor had fallen asleep and was awakened by his ringing cellphone. Before he could answer it, he realized his mistake and shut it off, forgetting that he should have done this from the beginning because it could have led the authorities to his location. He was right, though: the cops and his father were outside the truck, waiting for him. In the spur of the moment, Connor runs away and into the way of the Cadillac that was transporting Lev to his harvest camp. Connor sees the young tithe and decides to take him as hostage, and as his human shield. It was at that moment when Risa notices the commotion outside. She sees Connor, with Lev in a chokehold, running away from the squad cars chasing them down, and the bus swerves to avoid the boys when they get in the way, killing the driver when he falls halfway through the windshield on the impact against a tree. In the midst of the panic, Risa escapes. Chapter List chapta 1- conr runs lik hel chapta 2- riza play sum instrumnt den she on bus idk chapta 3- lev has party den crash car chapta 4- conor kidnap lev nd kil peepl on da bus chapta 5- dey in da forest chapta 6- in da forest stil chapta 6- dey out da forest chapta 7- CLAP CLAP MUTHAFUCKAS lol dey at skewl ew chapta 8- dey run but lev leev dem behind lol he all lik FUK YAL I GOT SHIT TA DEW chapta 9- old lady hides dem in her basement lol RAPE jk ders no rape chapta 10- risa n conr meet 3 muthafukas named my, rolnd, nd HAAAAAAAYden (reed da HAY part in geto) chapta 11- dey rite leters lol idk nymor chapta 12- dey die nd lev meets black kid and they run away togeter like in huklbery fin DA END LOL Characters *Connor Lassiter *Risa Ward *Levi Calder *The Admiral *Pastor Dan *Marcus Calder *Ariana *Josias Aldridge *Andy Jameson *Mr. Durkin *Headmaster Thomas *Mr. Paulson connor Category:Books